zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Fierce Deku
Temporary Reduced Activity Notice: My activity will be variable until late March. I'll get an e-mail if my talk page is edited, so feel free to let me know if there are any important discussions, info which needs confirmation, or what have you. I'm not totally swamped, I'm just slightly too busy to comb the entire recent changes list all the time, so feel free to let me know if I can help with anything.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] &; * — → — * – → – * ↑ → ↑ * ↓ → ↓ * ← → ← * → → → * · → · * • → • Those are the ones I know offhand. Thought they might come in handy for you. And I don't know how to explain "amp" but if it's — it'll show as just the code. – Jäzz '' 12:06, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Nonheadered Message I apologize, I should have asked first. PokemasterLink|[[User_Talk:PokemasterLink|'''This...is...]]DHARAK!!! Re: Image Deletion A WILD FIERCE DEKU APPEARED SABRINA SENT OUT SUMMONER OF THE NIGHT! FIERCE DEKU WAS SUMMONED ONTO THE IRC! SABRINA WAS DEFEATED! FIERCE DEKU EARNED ANOTHER BADGE! http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100418182534/pokemon/images/1/1c/Marshbadge.png – ''Jäzz '' 03:38, August 28, 2011 (UTC) WHAT'S THIS?! WHAT'S THIS?! YOUR WILD FIERCE DEKUSAUR IS EVOLVING! http://i1085.photobucket.com/albums/j426/EnemyPeacemaker/Externally%20Linked%20Images/WHATS-THIS.gif =P I got bored, and am uber happy. – ''Jäzz '' 22:52, September 1, 2011 (UTC) IRC Meh, don't wanna seem like a whiny persistent bugger, but was wondering if you were able to, y'know the rest. Although, if you do come on, I may not be on right away, as I'm getting noms. – ''Jäzz '' 18:48, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Name Changes Hey, good looks on the heads up. I'll wait a few days before acting on the changes (except for Ghost Keeper, who I've already renamed & started fixing links for, so I might as well finish). Knives182 (talk) 21:26, September 5, 2011 (UTC) In regards to the edit of the Mikau page I thought it would be fitting for the theories section because it seemed a little awkward to me, the way it was portrayed. It's clear that Link left Termina shortly after the battle against Majora, so how could the 'Zora Link' in the Milk Bar scene be him? The game implies that during the events of the Carnival, that Link is clearly elsewhere at the time of that concert so even though the sprite IS the same, I don't see how it could actually be Link, Zora form or otherwise. Unless he has some strange ability allowing him to bi-locate himself it's impossible that he could have been there. We know that entities (Or at least their consciousness) can manifest from mask form (Majora for instance) and that not every being healed by the Song of Healing necessarily dies (Pamela's Father). I figured that Mikau could have undergone a similar process, and found that I'm not the only one with the idea so I thought it was worth posting here. You are right that there is a sprite of Mikau playing his guitar, so the reason they used the Zora Link sprite instead of the Mikau one is unclear. It could have been because they already had a 'sprite set' rendered to include Zora Link (The one for the rehearsal) and did not wish edit it to include the Mikau sprite instead due to complications... or because they simply wanted to leave another unanswered question as Nintendo is wont to do with Zelda games. I simply found it disconcerting how 'Zora Link' was there, even though there was no conceivable way for him to be. I'm still rather new to editing Wikia entries, having only ever visited them in the past to get information, but I still felt it was a viable theory to add. I realize it is all speculation, but there are points to support it and is that not what theories are meant to be? Please note that I'm not chastising you for the edit, and I certainly don't wish to provoke an argument but after seeing such a blatant refute of a viable theory, I felt the need to explain it further so that you might see my point. You can take this message as you will, and I'd be happy to discuss the subject further if you wish. ShiningwingX (talk) 17:04, September 10, 2011 :You do realize that Mikau's grave is located at great bay, right? And anyway, it is possible that, after majoras mask was destroyed, the evil deeds were likely to have been undone, and mikau could have been inspired to dress like his savior. pretty good explanation.Zeldas ganon (talk) 03:54, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: In regards to your edit of the Mikau page First off, I want to say I have no idea if I'm doing this exactly right. I've never used this method of HTML coding before now so it's a bit confusing for me. Feel free to clean it up if I did something wrong. Secondly, I wanted to say thank you for your reply. I'm glad that you at least see where I'm coming from even if you don't agree with it yourself. Going along with what I said before about being new to this, I honestly was not aware that wiki entries even HAD Usertalk. I thought it was strictly for user pages, even though the format is generally the same. Thanks for informing me about this, I'll be sure to use those from now on before adding on a theory. I'll be sure to add something for this to Mikau's usertalk page later on and flesh the idea out in more detail as well. We'll see how people respond to it there. Again, thanks for the response. ShiningwingX (talk) 21:47, September 10, 2011 Re:Clawshot Skyward Sword http://www.zeldainformer.com/images/news/SkywardSwordScreen2.jpg -- 01:11, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, thank you. I'm asking in a forum about how we should handle unnamed but familiar things before I get too deep into adding stuff (there's a spectrum from "probably not Mole Mitts" to "I'd be shocked if that wasn't called Double Claw Shots"), but this info should be back up in whatever form very soon. Thanks.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 02:29, September 14, 2011 (UTC) hello nice to meet you My name is Pokedude44. i also like zelda. Making more concise :ahh, I can't believe I missed "condensing", thanks. That's much better than "concisifying". I was too focused on something that sounded a lot like concise. Condensing, yeah, the act of stating things while reducing the number of of unnecessarily excessive words and extraneous phrases via the adding of unneeded superfluous statements which through their redundancy don't contribute to the furthering of the core meaning of the information being conveyed... --[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 07:09, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for not replying to your comment. I know that what nintendo said... But I do not think they are correct. They have even said before, they do not care about the time line! (cool user page though, and deku's are awesome!) Ruler of the coasters [[File:Death_Mountain_new_II.png|thumb]] (talk) 20:13, October 26, 2011 (UTC)Kata89 Im Sorry A month ago, I attacked your page and deleted most of your stuff.I apologize for doing so.I won't do it again. User:IRONUPTHEHIDE and the autobots are here to help you. 02:44, October 30, 2011 (UTC) yar so cool Toto Blue We won! Hey there FD, I'm just here to inform you that we placed FIRST on Exploding Deku Nut! Awesome! Now, I wonder how to use the irc on the 3DS... Naxios10 (talk) 05:23, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Alter Ego issue. See, here's the problem. The manner of Agahnim's death, not to mention how Ganon revealed himself, did not match alter egos. Actually, it was closer to demonic possession (Ganon was seen rising somewhat ghost-like from Agahnim's corpse). An alter ego would imply that Ganon just donned a realistic disguise and then arrived in the the Light World (Think Superman and Kent Clark, Batman and Bruce Wayne, or more appropriately, Ursula and Vanessa in Disney's The Little Mermaid). I'm pretty sure they would have just had Agahnim flash before turning into Ganon had it actually been an Alter Ego. Besides, there's also a problem in regards to Agahnim's plot: Had he truly been Ganon in disguise (which is the point of an Alter Ego), why would he bother trying to send the seven sages into the Dark World to reopen it to free Ganon? Since he's Ganon, anyways, there wouldn't have been a need to reopen the Dark World, as all he needs to do is rule over the Light World. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 03:37, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :I'm just gonna say, a discussion beforehand would be much appreciated. It's not as clear cut as you seem to believe. Especially if the reasoning is flimsy to the point where you have to use the Japanese original script which the English localization team seem to go out of their way to contradict at every turn. --AuronKaizer ' 03:47, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Fine, I'll leave this in possessed person mode until it is discussed on the talk page, in which I've stated my case. I want it known though that this still stands up even without the original Japanese, and that I don't see any reason the possessed version is more valid of a "default" to leave up prior to discussion. Yes, I should discuss this sort of thing before making a change, but Weedle should have been held to the same standard, seeing as he initially changed the "alternate form of Ganon" story the page had said originally.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 04:27, November 11, 2011 (UTC) D-D-D-DEKU!!! OHAITHAR! Just wondering how you've been? And hope you had a nice holiday season! – Jäzz '' 03:38, December 28, 2011 (UTC) I've been doing well, my sister's in town, me and my special friend are doing well. I got Skyward Sword for Christmas, Mario Kart 7 and Super Paper Mario with the guilt money my dad gave me. I got a bass! A lovely, red, gorgeous bass. I almost cried. I've been practicing it so I haven't been able to play Skyward Sword. I plan to play it, or some other game, tonight, if you plan to lurk around. My sister is in town, so it's great having the three of us here. And everything is going pretty well. Or perhaps I'll do some editing or the extra credit work I've been planning to do. Just glad to see you 'round, thought you dropped off earth for a bit. *hugs* – ''Jäzz '' 04:10, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Just for the record Not that I think the page needs any changing since I like your wording but it is stated by someone in Hyrule Town during the festival that he won using incredible techniques finishing the tournament in record time. Still doesn't explain whether or not magic was involved to preform these feats but there is reference to how he won. Not that it matters the current wording is fine. Oni Link 22:52, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :Hrm, good catch. The "incredible techniques" thing sort of does imply that he is capable of actual technique and not just using magic to make his opponents slow, or weak, or something not sword related like that. The statement on the page will be mostly the same but I think I'll add the "incredible technique" line, since it at least clarifies that the magic he's potentially using is in the form of helping him with actual swordplay and not something totally off the wall.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 23:22, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Image Hi Fierce Deku I appreciate you posting on my talk about the windmill propeller i was just trying to contribute to the zeldapedia and i am sorry for the inconvenience. I just uploaded it because i noticed that it did not have a picture. i removed the water mark and cropped out the black lines. the picture looks a lot better than the original. Maybe you could keep it up until someone finds a better picture? Thanks again. - ReSiiS7aNcE Barinade and Kalle Demos Act similar, look similar, and are defeated in similar ways. wiki contributor Reference pic Hi FD, just a heads up, I'm having difficulty locating a suitable reference pic from Skyward Sword. I forget if you've reached this point or not, so I won't say what it is here, but I would really appreciate it if you could hop onto the IRC or whatever briefly. Thanks. --Naxios10 (talk) 09:15, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Aw geez, you're the best! Thanks so much, this is going to be very important! --Naxios10 (talk) 13:23, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Images? Hi, thanks for the welcome I'm curious though...I want to upload images but the ones I get tend to be rather...crappy. Are we allowed to upload fanart drawings of Zelda content if it closely adheres to the in-game counterpart? I'm tempted to offer illustrating things such as the Massive Sword or Thunder Keese since it's difficult to get good images. I'm a little confused about the setup of Zeldapedia in comparison to other wikis, such as the lack of trivia and detailed appearance descriptions, but...I think I'm getting the hang of it. :FD isn't online right now (I think), so I'll help answer some of those questions. Firstly, we don't allow fanart in the main pages since the idea is for the pages to look as professional as possible. For that, we need either official artwork or a good in-game image. The lack of trivia is sort of for the same reason -- most of us here, including myself, don't think trivia is very encyclopedic. If trivia isn't notable enough to find a place in the main article, it probably isn't notable enough in general. Lastly, we find that physical appearance sections are a bit redundant most of the time since images usually tell you everything you need to know about that (there can be exceptions, maybe, but that's our general rule). It just kind of winds up being artificial lengthening if we do physical appearance descriptions. Jedimasterlink (talk) 02:02, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ::I think I see. I was wondering about it though because it's hard to get good images from games and there isn't a lot of official art for some things. I'm fairly good at mimickry and could potentially mimic "official" style but...eh. Guess I shouldn't. ^^; . IceFlame 02:52, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Hawkeye The Hawkeye Bow is not necessary to complete the entrance to Arbiter's Grounds, but it is useful to attack the bulbins on the towers, along with the Ball and Chain to slam down the towers, kill bublins, and shield against arrows.KingGoku (talk) 23:42, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, I see what you're saying. Since Bulblin towers are a very good place for the combo, I'll mention the towers in general on the article since they appear in various places. For the record, I believe it's impossible to have the Ball and Chain at that point without major glitching.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 23:59, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about the Ball and Chain bit, I was in a habit/confusion moment.KingGoku (talk) 00:14, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Darmani When Link plays the Elegy of Emptiness, it shows Darmani's ghost, indicated by the slash mark on his stomach and lack of lower appendages. (legs and feet) KingGoku (talk) 00:43, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :The feet are small, but they are most definitely there. See image. His coloration is also that of a live Goron. While the thing that made that big slash is probably what killed him, we can't prove it wasn't some previous injury, and in any case it would have been the last state his physical body was left in. A ghost could not have a scar that the physical person did not have.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 01:01, January 22, 2012 (UTC) The Legend of Zelda series in popular culture Since you were the only one to comment on the question, I was wondering how I did here? – ''Jäzz '' 04:37, January 29, 2012 (UTC) re:Japanese Enemy Names Well, someone already put them in for Gibdos and ReDead, so I thought highly recurring enemies, especially the trademarks like Octorok and Keese, deserve it. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 23:16, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :You know, anyone of them that makes into the template, which is a general listing of the entire series, which makes them too recurring to be left out. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 23:24, January 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Alright, but I just don't really see anyone ever putting much thought into the Japanese sector, anyways. In fact, if I may daresay, I could be the only one putting them in recently. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 23:37, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Hyrule Historia Hello Fierce Deku, here is the page about the Parella and Zora, one of the next pages shows an image that displays how Moladarach is related to the Gohma from Wind Waker, I will try to find it again.--DrNefarious (talk) 00:40, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :I suppose we could make a theory, i found some more pages, shall i post them--DrNefarious (talk) 00:54, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, ive already uploaded them, we could always place them in the Hyrule Historia page, also about the theory, should we write it?--DrNefarious (talk) 01:01, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Japanese Names for Bosses and Mini-bosses As you said, mainly bosses and well-recurring items deserve their Japanese names. How about mini-bosses, though, do they deserve the same honor? Yatanogarasu (Talk) 07:28, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Untitled Message I noticed that on a userpage there is an area for a pic, birth/death dates etc.just like an enemy. why doesnt that show up on mine?is there a number of daus to wait before you can do this i just signed up recently. Lens of Truth Hey, In Ocarina of Time, the Magic Meter drains slower than in Majora's Mask. Don't you agree?KingGoku (talk) 01:13, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :I tested it and while I didn't deeply analyze or diagram it or anything, I didn't find a noticeable difference. I could be wrong, but either way it's not really significant. '''Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:17, February 8, 2012 (UTC) I played the games too and I noticed that the magic meters deplete at different rates, and it is significant because then it won't confuse players thinking "oh I played OoT and it went slow." and when they play Majora's Mask, it drains 1.5 times as fast.KingGoku (talk) 01:51, February 8, 2012 (UTC) P.S you said that on a few things and you were wrong. :Looks like I dismissed this too quickly; after sitting through a couple minutes it seems plausible that they deplete at different rates. So apologies for that, I suppose. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 02:00, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ::This did not pan out when I compared time trials. There was no consistent difference in the times for the two games.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 06:06, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :::I need to stop giving people the benefit of the doubt. Or "testing" things in a horribly inefficient fashion. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 06:20, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Untitled Message How do i add a Theory? 1:I realize that it might be hard to think of it my way but think:the spinner slows falls and allows for link to get over otherwise inaccessible terrain with ease,like the hover boots,and the spinner has 2 footholds like the hover boots.also, obviously the hylians can create adept technology,such as the hover boots.actually there is no true hard evidence for either theory. 2:i have a theory about skyloft: eventually,after many,many years,the skyland of skyloft became seperated into many parts and to protect her people from certain dangers,hylia made the oocca, and the city in the sky. Do you see the golden thing on the top of the Spinner? That's the foothold. Also, note that the Boots create a circular pattern under the users feet, as opposed to creating a platform for them to stand on. if it did that, you could remain on the platform even after the boots were taken off. My Leafy Friend My Leafy Friend, ::::::Oh where art thou my leafy friend? ::::::Skype so we can have a party in Science since I'm awake? Sincerely, ::The Bass Playing Zora Okies, hopefully I'll be up later today/tomorrow/whatever this is classified as since it's time limbo, and be able to talk. Sleep well – Jäzz '' 05:12, February 12, 2012 (UTC) about a song...... Hey fierce deku i wrote some lyrics for the TP theme and i want your opinion: verse 1: come now link wake up and rise be the hero and twilightize know.....it is your destiny the darkness covers all the land the dwellers of light stand hand in hand know.....it is your destiny know.....it is your destiny to hyrule you rush to go your strength high your fear low know.....it is your destiny jumping great and running fast the twilight sun makes your shadow cast know.....it is your destiny ohhh.....it is your destiny great descendant of the hero of time rise to your call,and save the light it's this land that you must save it's this land that you must save know.....it is your destiny Zeldas ganon (talk) 22:38, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Happy Valentine's Day! (yes it is pokémon themed =P) :You could be Bulbasaur and be my number one. :You could be Charmander and burn as brightly as the sun. :You could be Squirtle and be as cool as the ocean. :But you will always be my Pikachu, as you'll always spark my heart. – ''Jäzz '' 22:50, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Just checking Before I make another mass edit—don't want a stub tag repeat—are you sure we should take out "please" from the disambig headers? I'm about to click "publish" on Byrne, Bellum, Malladus, and several others. Just wanted to check first, in case there's a discussion about being polite or something. —[[User:Ceiling Master|'Ceiling']] [[User talk:Ceiling Master|'Master']] 02:57, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :Okay. Sounds good. —[[User:Ceiling Master|'Ceiling']] [[User talk:Ceiling Master|'Master']] 03:14, February 17, 2012 (UTC) XZ's Nonsensical Things Just so XZ doesn't get too many new messages at once, I thought I'd address the issue about the sun block on your page. Someone suggested that sun blocks have to have light shone directly on the side that has the sun face before they disappear. Since the side with the sun is not on top of the block, natural sunlight will not cause it to disappear. Jedimasterlink (talk) 20:57, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :Aha! Thanks, that would explain it.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 21:08, February 18, 2012 (UTC) My Little Response I realize that, but see all the other stuff gets undone, so mikau could have been revived, although now that i think about it, this would mean that the deku butlers son would have been revived too.......... Ah well, it was probably just a coding Error. All moles leave holes, as all mysteries reveal themselves.Zeldas ganon (talk) 22:20, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Stone Tower Irrelevant to any edits made I just thought I'd mention that one fairy needs you to reverse the temple again. In the final room before the boss area, you know the big long corridor. I'm quite sure you have to hit a switch that makes a chest appear but you can only hit it when the temple is inverted and only open the chest when the temple is the right way round. Oni Link 22:42, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :Good point. I was curious to see if it's impossible, so I found the room you described. The switch you need to hit is isolated in a sort of box made of see-through metal grating. When the temple was right side up, I was able to stand on the outside of this box; the switch, from my perspective at the time, was bellow me, hanging upside down from the metal box thing. It was close enough that I could trigger it with the explosion from a bomb. The chest appeared and I was able to get the fairy before the initial flipping of the dungeon. I didn't have any bombchu in this save state but I may also have been able to use one of those somehow. Of course this is not a normal tactic and I expect the developers did mean for you to have to flip the temple a second time, and I don't remember ever doing it before myself. I thought I'd mention it though since I looked into it.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 23:07, February 26, 2012 (UTC) I think its safe to say when it comes to N64 Zelda games there's always a way to get around the intended method. Oni Link 10:14, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, being the first 3D generation makes it really easy to exploit. It's just a matter of how far into glitch territory you have to go to do something.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku''']] 10:36, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Untitled Message Re: Why Did You Remove The See Also? It is my understanding that "see also" items are included if they are not mentioned in the article but are related enough to give a mention. since a link to "timeshift stone" already appears in the article, it does not need to be in "see also". this seems to be the case in other articles- if it is mentioned in the article it is not in "see also". Thoughts?--Koolwip (talk) 22:06, March 7, 2012 (UTC)